Clique: The Next Generation
by PLDLAURA
Summary: A new generation is here. Alpha of OCD Brooke Nicole Mason has competition when Skye Hamilton's daughter arrives. Everyone has a problem or secret. Thomi-Leigh Hamilton recruits Laura Harrington, Brianna Hotz, and Samantha Crane. Please Review for more!
1. Preview

**Brooke Nicole Mason- Alpha of the Legacy or "M" clique, AKA Brookie. Has some competition with Skye Hamilton's Daughter moving back to town. IM:BROOKIECOOKIE (AN: Claire IM Name)**

**Paisley Ann Michaels- Beta of the Legacy or "M" clique, AKA Paisley Ann. She has a dirty little secret, that she may be blackmailed with. IM:BONJOURGURRL (AN: Alicia IM Name)**

**Amanda Fiona Myers- Delta of the Legacy or "M" clique, AKA Mandi. She is stuck in between staying with her alpha or betraying her for Thomi-Leigh Hamilton. Who knows? She hopes she doesn't get caught and is exiled to be an LBR forever. IM: BIGBRUNETTE (AN: Dylan IM Name)**

**Cassidy Dana Mabel- Kappa of the Legacy or "M" clique, AKA Cass. She hates Thomi-Leigh Hamilton, even though they used to be besties in 3rd**** grade. Let's just say she's on Brooke's side no matter what. IM: CASSTROPHE (AN: Massie IM Name)**

**Erin Sylvia Martin- Zeta of the Legacy or "M" clique, AKA Erin S. She has a feeling she might be kicked out of the Legacy, but she hopes not. She hopes she's wrong. IM: SEXYCHEERBABE (AN: Kristen IM Name)**

**Thomi-Leigh Hamilton- She is back in town and ready to alpha up OCD. She has some girls secrets, that may be dangerous. IM: PLDTHOMI (AN: Pretty Little Devils)**

**Laura Nicole Harrington- She is the daughter of Massie Block and Derrick Harrington, AKA Laura Nicole. Is she ready to step up and be Thomi-Leigh's Beta or with her dirty blonde hair and amber eyes will she take down Thomi-Leigh and Brooke? IM: PLDLAUR**

**Brianna Lynn Hotz- She is the daughter of Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz. Is she destined to be a beta like her mother or kappa or a LBR? IM:PLDBRI**

**Samantha Claire Crane- She is the daughter of Claire Lyons and Landon. No one expected Claire and Landon. She has a hard time with her parents divorce, but no one cares but Brooke Mason, will she go to her side and betray Thomi-Leigh? IM: PLDSAM OR SAMMISWEETHEART (AN: Jersey Shore)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mason Manor**

**Brooke's Room**

**3:00 PM**

**August 20****th**

**BROOKE POV**

"**Girls let's go," I yelled to my friends in my closet. "We're coming," yelled my best friend and beta Paisley Ann Michaels, (but we call her Paisley Ann.) My other besties are Amanda Fiona Myers, (we call her Mandi), my delta, Cassidy Dana Mabel, (we call her Cass), my Kappa, And last but not least Erin Sylvia Mitchell, (we call her Erin S), my zeta. Oh yea I'm Brooke Nicole Mason, alpha of the Legacy or "M' clique and my friends call me Brookie. "Were headed out to get ready for Thomi-Leigh Hamilton's Homecoming Party," I said. "But why? She's our competition," said Erin S. "To scope out our competition, duh," I said like it was obvious. (Which apparently it wasn't)**

**Hamilton Mansion**

**Pool/Spa**

**3:10 PM**

**August 20****th**

**THOMI-LEIGH POV**

"**Mom, why do I have to have a homecoming party?" I yelled. "You're having a party because your finally back in Westchester, which is where I grew up, it's your birthday too, and to scope out a new clique for you to alpha like me," my mother Skye Hamilton yelled back to me. "Ugh fine," I yelled to my mom. I really do not want this party, but it may be good to scope out a new clique to start. I don't join cliques, I make them. I hope some of these people have class.**

**Hamilton Mansion**

**Party Room**

**9:00 PM**

**August 20****th**

**Well I see some girls that may work. Luckily I was wearing my favorite dress. It is a Alice + Olivia solid purple ruffled dress with a solid black Ralph Lauren belt and Black Eel skin platform shoes. (AN: I don't describe clothes good, sorry) I saw one girl with dirty blonde hair and amber eyes, I like her. I think she would be a good beta, I'm going to go talk to her. "Hello, I'm Thomi-Leigh Hamilton, and it's my party." "Oh well Happy Birthday/Homecoming, I'm Laura Harrington, I'm pretty sure my parents know your mom." "Oh well that's awesome. What school are you going to this year?" I said. "Octavian Country Day, what about you Thomi-Leigh?" she said. "Same here, I'm going to start a new clique. Would you like to be my beta?" I offered. "I would love to, but beware there the Legacy the head clique of OCD," Laura said timidly. "Well, who are the members?" I asked. "well, there is Brooke Mason, the alpha she rules with fear, she may look sweet, but she's not, she has auburn hair and brown eyes and loves Ralph Lauren. Then there is Paisley Ann, she has long platinum blonde hair, green eyes, and is a ditz she loves Alice + Olivia, because her mom works there, her mom is Olivia Ryan and she's the beta. Then Mandi Myers she is the weakest and has shoulder length chestnut hair and hazel eyes. (AN: I made her looks like mine.) She used to be alpha until Brooke moved here, I'm pretty sure she hates Brooke, but wants to be popular. Also Cassidy Mabel (AKA Cass) she has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and she acts like a stripper. (AN: Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else of how to describe) Last but not least Erin Mitchell, she's the newbie of the group and the groups good girl (AN: Guess who she is made off of? Claire!) she has long black/blue hair and yellow eyes. I don't know why they like her she looks so werid though," Laura explained. "I think I know Paisley Ann and Cassidy, this should be fun," I said**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Slice of Heaven**_

_**Table 18**_

_**12:25 PM**_

_**August 21st**_

_**THOMI-LEIGH POV**_

"_**Laura, who else should we add to our clique? I asked. Well there is Brianna Hotz and Samantha Crane, they aren't in a clique and they have style," Laura said proudly. "Okay, what do they look like?" "Brianna has long raven colored hair and brown eyes, and Samantha has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes." she said. "Okay well you recruit them on the first day of school and well I've got a Spa appointment in an hour, and I'll pick you up on the 25**__**th**__** for school, Mkay?" "Great bye!" she said. **_

_**Michaels Estate**_

_**Paisley's Room**_

_**1:00 PM**_

_**August 21**__**st**_

_**BROOKE POV**_

"_**Okay, we have some serious competition. Did you see her she is beautiful with blonde and blue eyes? She was talking to Laura Harrington. There both OCD legends," I said. "So what I prettier and I look better with blonde hair, I bet hers is dyed blonde and mine is natural," said Paisley Ann. Cass started yelling at Paisley Ann "You are so stupid, she is SKYE HAMILTONS DAUGHTER and she is natural blonde, and plus you dye your hair!" "Harsh much Cass," Erin said quietly. "Okay everyone shut up and listen to me, I'm alpha so listen! Paisley Ann your in charge of watching Thomi-Leigh, Mandi your in charge of watching Laura, Cass you need to make sure they don't get Brianna Hotz, and Erin make sure they don't get Samantha Crane," I yelled. "Were on it," they all yelled back. "Apple-c,' I said.**_

_*********************Skip ahead to August 26th*******************_

_**BROOKE POV**_

_**I logged onto IM and saw my besties on.**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE LOGGED ON AT 5:26 PM**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:HEYY GURRLS**_

_**SEXYCHEERBABE:WASSUPBONJOURGURRL:THE CEILING**_

_**SEXYCHEERBABE:I MENT LIKE WHATCHA DOIN**_

_**BONJOURGURRL:THAT MAKES SENSE.. I THINK**_

_**BIGBRUNETTE:AM I UGLY?**_

_**CASSTROPHE:NO**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:NO**_

_**SEXYCHEERBABE:NO**_

_**BONJOURGURRL:NO WAY! WHY DO THINK THAT?**_

_**BIGBRUNETTE:ASK LAURA HARRINGTON**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE: IGH I SWARE SHE IS SO NOT EVER GONNA BE A GLU, MANDI SWITCH WITH PAISLEY ANN. **_

_**BIGBRUNETTE:OK**_

_**BONJOURGURRL:OK AND WHATS A GLU (AN: REFERENCE TO THE CLIQUE PG.45)**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:GIRLS LIKE US. DUHH AND GLU HEADQUARTERS IS IN MY SPA/POOL**_

_**BIGBRUNETTE:GTG SPA**_

_**SEXYCHEERBABE:GTG TUMBLING CLASS AT WGA**_

_**BONJOURGURRL:GTG WITH HER AND WATS WGA?**_

_**SEXYCHEERBABE: WESTCHESTER GYMNASTICS ACDEMY!**_

_**BONJOURGURRL:OHHH**_

_**BIGBRUNETTE LOGGED OFF AT 5:34 PM**_

_**SEXYCHEERBABE LOGGED OFF AT 5:35 PM**_

_**BONJOURGURRL LOGGED OFF AT 5:36 PM**_

_**CASSTRPOHE:WELL I GUESS ITS JUST US BROOKIE**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:YUP**_

_**CASSTROPHE:I WANNA TELL U A SECRET**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:TELL ME**_

_**CASSTROPHE:IT'S NOTHING NVRMD**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:SECRET 4 SECRET**_

_**CASSTROPHE:NO**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:U SAID U WULD**_

_**CASSTROPHE:FINE PROMISE U WONT TELL ANYONE EVEN THE GIRLS?**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:SWEAR**_

_**CASSTROPHE:SWEAR**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:U FIRST**_

_**CASSTROPHE: I USED TO B BESTIES WITH THOMI-LEIGH WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:WHAT!**_

_**CASSTROPHE:I NO**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE: OKAY, I'M RELATED TO LAURA HARRINGTON**_

_**CASSTROPHE:HOW…WHAT..HUH?**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:WELL MY MOM HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HER DAD AND THEN I WAS BORN AND MY MOM LIED TO MY DAD AND SAID I WAS HIS BUT SHE TOLD ME THAT I WAS DERRICK HARRINGTON'S DAUGHTER. AND I'M GONNA MESS WITH LAURA AND RUIN HER FAMILY. HAHA I LOVE DRAMA!**_

_**CASSTROPHE:WOW! DO IT CUZ I HATE HER!**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE:HAHA WELL GTG BYE**_

_**CASSTROPHE:BYEE**_

_**BROOKIECOOKIE LOGGED OFF AT 5:40**_

_**CASSTROPHE LOGGED OF AT 5:40**_

_**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE GO TO IT! AND VOTE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Harrington/Block Estate**

**Laura's Room**

**7:55 PM**

**August 26th**

**LAURA POV**

**(THEY ALREADY HAVE BRIANNA AND SAMANTHA ON THERE SIDE)**

**Once Laura got home she went up to her room and logged onto her IM. She saw all of her friends online.**

**PLDLAUR:HEYY**

**PLDTHOMI:HEY WRUD**

**PLDLAUR:NM WBU AND THE OTHERS TOO**

**PLDBRI:SAME HURRR TV SALAD SPA**

**PLDSAM:YUP SAME HERE**

**PLDTHOMI:OKAY WELL HOW ARE WE GONNA TAKE DOWN THE LEGACY?**

**PLDLAUR:IDK WELL OUR MOMS ARE ALL LEDGENDS AND THERES ISNT, AND OUR DADS EXCEPT WHO IS URE DAD THOMI-LEIGH?**

**PLDTHOMI:IDK I'LL ASK JUST ONE SEC**

**PLDSAM:MKAY**

**PLDBRI:I HAVE NO IDEA ON A PLAN**

**PLDTHOMI:MY MOM SAYS CHRIS ABELEY**

**PLDBRI:OMG HE IS A BRIARWOOD/BOCD LEDGEND**

**PLDTHOMI:OH WELL WATEVES**

**PLDLAUR:YOU'VE GO TO GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO HOME BY RACHEL CARRICK**

**{5 MINUTES LATER}**

**PLDBRI:OMG I LUV THE "THERES A BOX ON A SHELF FILLED WITH THINGS THAT HAVE TO DO WITH NO ONE ELSE. BUTTT YOU**

**PLD SAM:ME TOO**

**PLD THOMI:SH (AN: Same here)**

**PLDLAUR:URE WELCOME**

**PLDTHOMI:NOW BACK TO BUISNESS**

**PLDLAURA:GTG HOMEWORK SRRY**

**PLDTHOMI: FINE BUT WEAR BLACK BOTTOMS AND PINK TOPS AND WHITE SHOES TOMMOROW**

**PLDLAURA LOGGED OFF AT 8:07**

**PLDBRI:SH**

**PLDBRI LOGGED OFF AT 8:08**

**PLDSAM:JUST US!**

**PLDTHOMI:WE NEED AN PLAN WE'LL TALK TOMMOROW IN CAR POOL**

**PLDSAM:KK BYE**

**PLDSAM LOGGED OFF AT 8:10**

**PLDTHOMI LOGGED OFF AT 8:10**

**Hamilton Range Rover**

**Harrington/Block Estate**

**7:25 AM**

**August 27****th**

**BRIANNA POV**

"**Okay now that everyone is here, we can talk business. I thought of a plan. I know Paisley, and her secret," said Thomi-Leigh. "Well what is it?" I said. "It will cost you like 100 gossip points," Thomi-Leigh said. "Done, done, done, and done," we all yelled. "Paisley Ann was Prego in 7****th**** grade (There all 15 now)," Thomi-Leigh said. "OMG," the rest of us yelled! "Apple-C," I yelled. "I'm going to blackmail her into turning against the Legacy. How does that sound?" said Thomi-Leigh. "Ahmazing," said Samantha. "Driver? Will you take us to the Starbucks kiosk before school please," said Thomi-Leigh. "Yes ma'm," said the driver. **

**Octavian Country Day**

**Starbucks Kiosk**

**7:45 AM**

**August 27****th**

**BROOKE POV**

"**Girls, look who I see coming?" I said. "Who?" said Paisley Ann. Which I'm not surprised because she's a ditz. "The Pretty Little Devils, duh," I said. "Okay, Cassidy you need to befriend them and tell them that little secret I told you," I happily said. "Why me?" she screeched. "Fine Erin I need you to befriend the Pretty Little Devils, and you need to tell Mrs. Harrington this little secret," I said. I explained her this secret and tomorrow this plan will begin.**

**Mason Manor**

**Brooke's Room**

**4:30 PM**

**August 27****th**

**BROOKE POV**

**It's IM time so I log on and see all the girls but Erin online.**

**Good thing because I'm sick of Erin, I'm thinking about getting rid of her. **

**BROOKIECOOKIE:I HAVE AN AHMAZING PLAN GIRLS**

**BIGBRUNETTE:WELL WHAT IS IT?**

**BONJOURGURRL:YEA WHAT IS IT?**

**CASSTROPHE:I THINK I NO SINCE ERIN ISNT ON**

**BIGBRUNETTE:WHAT!BROOKIECOOKIE:WELL I'M SICK OF ERIN. I WANNA GET RID OF HER, WELL OUT OF THE LEGACY**

**CASSTROPHE:SO AFTER SHE BEFRIENDS THEM WE PERMANETLY DITCH HER. NY SAYING WE WERE PLAYING THEM AND SAY WE DON'T LIKE ERIN ANYMORE AND TADA!**

**BROOKIECOOKIE:CORRECO MUNDO**

**BONJOURGURRL:WHAT DOES THAT MEAN AND I LIKE ERIN**

**BROOKIECOOKIE:IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE PLAN THEN YOUR OUT**

**BONJOURGURRL: FINE I'LL GO THROUGH WITH IT**

**BIGBRUNETTE: I SAY WE GIVE IT A GO WBU CASS**

**CASSTROPHE:DUUHHH I NEVER LIKED HER**

**BROOKIECOOKIE:GOOD SO WERE ALL IN RIGHT?**

**CASSTROPHE:DONE**

**BONJOURGURRL:DONE**

**BIGBRUNETTE:AND DONE**

**BROOKIECOOKIE: OH YEA CASS, SINCE U NO THOMI-LEIGH URE MY NEW BETA AND SRRY PAIS**

**CASSTROPHE:AAWESOME THNKS**

**BONJOURGURRL:AWW NOW I HAVE REGRETS**

**BROOKIECOOKIE:DO U WANNA B AN LBR IN EXILE FOREVER…I DIDN'T THINK SO**

**BIGBRUNETTE:GTG **

**BIGBRUNETTE LOGGED OFF AT 3:41**

**BONJOURGURRL: FINE BUT I THINK SOMETHING IS UP WITH HER THOUGH**

**BROOKIECOOKIE: I THINK URE RIGHT**

**CASSTROPHE:DUHH I THINK SHE MIGHT BETRAY US**

**BONJOURGURRL:YAHH WELL GTG TOO BYE**

**BONJOURGURRL LOGGED OFF AT 3:43**

**CASSTROPHE:WELL JUST US NOW IDK MAYBE SOMETHING IS UP IDK? WELL GTG BYE **

**BROOKIECOOKIE:I THINK URE RIGHT SO YAH AND BYEE**

**BROOKIECOOKIE LOGGED OF AT 3:44**

**CASSTROPHE LOGGED OFF AT 3:45**


	5. Chapter 4

**Octavian Country Day**

**Science Class**

**10:50 AM**

**August 30th**

**(I know I skipped a bit of time)**

**THOMI-LEIGH POV**

**Okay, I'm in science class, well I like science, but not when I'm partnered with Brooke Mason. Last week we have to combine chemicals and she made it blow up in my face. So she got suspended for two days. Fun right? NO! She should've been expelled. But Principal Gregory (AN: KRISTEN) only suspended her. Well at least were only in the book today. So I'm bored and I start texting my friend Laura.**

**Thomi-Leigh- Hey**

**Laura- Wassup**

**Thomi-Leigh- NM bored in science with Brooke, Funnn! WBU Laura- In art with Vincent II (AN: The second)**

**Thomi-Leigh- well yup have fun**

**Brooke spoke up and said "Mr. Jameson, Thomi-leigh is texting on her phone during class!" So I quickly put up my phone, but Mr. Jameson saw so he confiscated my phone… THANKS BROOKE!**

**BROOKE POV**

**So I told on Thomi-Leigh, who cares she's my enemy and she deserved it. So I got bored and pulled out my phone, and started texting Cass.**

**Brooke- Hey, guess wat?**

**Cass- What?**

**Brooke- I just got Thomi-Leigh's phone confiscated**

**Cass- How?**

**Brooke- I saw her texting and told on her… haha I no it was snitching but she deserved it.**

**Cass- good job, I'm bored in French 1**

**Brooke- Igh with Mrs. Butts?**

**Cass- Yeah, haha**

**Brooke- well I don't want Thomi-Leigh…..**

"**Mr. Jameson, Brooke is texting," Thomi-Leigh said. Well I didn't get to finish my text, I guess I spoke to soon. So I got my phone confiscated.**

**Westchester NY**

**Hamilton Limousine**

**3:25 PM**

**August 30****th**

**THOMI-LEIGH POV**

**Well since, the Legacy ditched Erin, she is one of us now. Or so she thinks, were just using her for her secrets.**

**Mason Manor**

**Spa/Pool**

**5:25 PM**

**August 30****th**

**BROOKE POV**

**IM:**

**PLDLAUR:SO WHEN DO WE DTICH ERIN?**

**PLDTHOMI: TOMMOROW!**

**PLDBRI:GOOD CUZ I DON'T LIKE HER**

**PLDSAM: ME NEITHER **

**SEXYCHEERBABE:YEAH I DON'T EITHER**

**PLDTHOMI LOGGED OFF AT 5:28**

**PLDBRI LOGGED OFF AT 5:28**

**PLDLAUR LOGGED OFF AT 5:28**

**PLDSAM LOGGED OFF AT 5:28**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mitchell Mansion**

**Erin's Room**

**5:30 PM**

**August 30th**

**ERIN POV**

**I was just on IM and joined my so-called friends chat. When I was on I heard them say the don't like me. Well Brooke's plan so worked out. So I'm going to IM the Legacy and tell them the plan didn't work out.**

**SEXYCHEERBABE: HEY THE PLAN DIDN'T WORK OUT ****L**

**BROOKIECOOKIE: ****L**** AWW**

**CASSTROPHE: ****L**** DARN'T AND I HATE THOMI-LEIGH SO MUCH!****L**

**BIGBRUNETTE: IGH**

**BONJURRGURRL: TOO BAD**

**CASSTROPHE: PAIS? DID U NOT WANT THE PLAN TO WORK OUT**

**BONJURRGURRL:NOBROOKIECOOKIE: OH YEA, BY THE WAY ERIN S. URE OUT!**

**SEXYCHEERBABE:WHAT WHY?**

**CASSTROPHE LOGGED OFF AT 5:38**

**BONJOURGURRL LOGGED OFF AT 5:38**

**BROOKIECOOKIE: MANDI! LOGG OFF**

**BIGBRUNETTE LOGGED OFF AT 5:39**

**BROOKIECOOKIE LOGGED OFF AT 5:39**

**SEXYCHEERBABE: IGH \**

**SEXYCHEERBABE LOGGED OFF AT 5:40**

**So now I'm all alone, no friends, and clique less! ****L**

**Mason Manor**

**Brooke's Room**

**4:30 PM**

**August 31****st**

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Cassidy, your going to do the plan and expose Laura Harrington's FAKE secret," I said. "Wait, it's fake?" Paisley Ann asked, "Duh Paisley. Do you really think the legendary Derrick Harrington would cheat on Massie Block?" I said. "Well yes, you said it so it is supposed to be true," she said. "Oh, whatever. Cassidy, are you going to do the plan?" I said. "I guess, I'll do the plan," Cass said.**

**Hamilton Mansion**

**Skye's Room**

**5:05 PM**

**August 31****st**

**THOMI-LEIGH'S POV**

"**Mom, why do we not live with Dad?" I said.**

"**Well honey, things happened with us," my mother said. "Well, like what?" I asked curiously. "Well, we had differences. He wanted for us to move to Brazil with him, so he could explore, and I didn't want you to grow up in a low class place, so we split up till he moves back to Westchester," my mother said. "Do you know when he will be back?" I asked. "Currently I don't but I can call and ask," my mother said. "Please do mother," I said.**

**Hamilton Mansion**

**Thomi-Leigh's Room**

**5:50 PM**

**August 31****st**

**THOMI-LEIGH'S POV**

**So Monday (today is Saturday) we're going to activate plan expose Paisley Ann. This will be funny. So I logged on to IM.**

**PLDTHOMI- SAM DID U GIVE BRI THE POSTER DESIGN TO BLOW UP?**

**PLDSAM- YEAH**

**PLDBRI- I BLEW IT UP**

**PLDLAUR- THIS SHULD B FUNNY SHE WILL B AN LBR FOREVES**

**PLDSAM- I NO SO FUNNY BUT I GTG THE RENTS ARE ARGUING**

**PLDTHOMI- Y DOES IT MATTER?**

**PLDLAUR- YEAH SO WAT URE NOT IN THE ARGUMENT**

**PLDSAM LOGGED OFF AT 5:54 PM**

**PLDBRI- LIKE SO WHAT Y DOES SHE CARE**

**PLDTHOMI- WELL WATEVES BYE**

**PLDTHOMI LOGGED OFF AT 5:56 PM**


	7. Chapter 6

**Gianno's**

**Table 27**

**7:01 PM**

**September 1****st**

**CASSIDY POV**

**So I'm supposed to go to dinner tonight with my parents and the Harringtons. That's when I'm supposed to reveal the fake Harrington secret. At first I didn't want to but it will make Thomi-Leigh so mad, so I will. This will be so funny. During dinner I'm texting Brooke.**

**CASS: HEY I'M AT DINNER**

**BROOKE: AWESOME WHEN ARE U GONNA REVEAL**

**CASS: DURING DESERT TIME**

**BROOKE: HAHA THAT WILL B SO FUNNY!**

**CASS: WELL GTG DESERT IS HERE!'**

**BROOKE: GOOD LUCK!**

**CASS: THNKS BYE**

**BROOKE: BYE**

"**So Mrs. Harrington, I have something to tell you," I said sweetly. "Oh, well Cassidy what is it?" Massie asked. "Well this friend I have, Brooke well, I don't know how to say this, but her dad is Mr. Harrington here," I said. "What! ******************** Derrick, you cheated on me! What? When? Why? Tell me," Massie yelled! "Honey. Derrick said while Massie interrupted, "Don't you call me honey, you cheater," Massie yelled. "Listen, Massie I never ever cheated on you and I never will, you can even do a lying test, she is lying," Derrick said. Then Laura started saying "LOOK I OVERHEARD CASSIDY AND HER FRIENDS TALKING ABOUT HOW THEY WE'RE MAKING THIS PLAN ABOUT THIS FAKE SECRET SHE WOULD REVEAL AT THIS DINNER! SO BELIEVE ME!" Massie said "Fine, but can we leave?" Derrick replied "Of course." Laura said "Fine with me."**

**Mason Manor**

**Brooke's Room**

**8:11 PM**

**September 1****st**

**So I'm about to IM Cassidy because she should be home. I got to my new pink MAC and logged on and she was on!**

**BROOKIECOOKIE: HEY HOW DID IT GO?**

**CASSTROPHE: IT BLEW UP IN MY FACE BADLY**

**BONJOURGURRL: SOMEONE THREW FOOD AT URE FACE?**

**CASSTROPHE: NO PAIS. IT WENT BADLY**

**BROOOKIECOOKIE: WELL WHAT HAPPENED?**

**BIGBRUNETTE: YEAH WHAT HAPPENED?**

**CASSTROPHE: WELL, ONCE I SPILLED MASSIE WENT CRAZY AND DERRICK BASICALLY MADE HER BELIEVE HIM NOT ME AND THEN LAURA SAID SHE OVERHEARD US TALKING ABOUT THIS PLAN**

**BONJOURGURRL: OMG**

**BROOKIECOOKIE: IGH I TELL YOU THE BLOCK/ HARRINGTON FAMILY IS HARD TO CRACK WELL ANYWAYS G2G**

**BIGBRUNETTE: BROOKIE IS RIGHT AND G2G TOO**

**BIGBRUNETTE LOGGED OFF AT 8:21 PM**

**BROOKIECOOKIE LOGGED OFF AT 8:22 PM**

**BONJOURGURRL: CASS I'VE GOT TO TELL U SOMETHING. IT'S A BIG SECRET U CAN'T TELL ANYONE**

**CASSTROPHE: SHOOT**

**BONJOURGURRL: WELL I WAS…**

**(AN: TO BE CONTINUED!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: If you read Fab Five Story, go to my profile for the link to the cheer and dance. I'm close to stopping all my writing with everyone's attitude toward me. Should I? Should I incorporate cheerleading or gymnastics or dance in this story? Also, if you have rude comments, please say them nicer. I've decided which clique will end up on top, so should Thomi-Leigh or Brooke (Not Revealing) stay alpha or should Laura or Cassidy take there place? Poll on profile! **

_**RECAP:**_

"_**BONJOURGURRL: CASS I'VE GOT TO TELL U SOMETHING. IT'S A BIG SECRET U CAN'T TELL ANYONE**_

_**CASSTROPHE: SHOOT**_

_**BONJOURGURRL: WELL I WAS…"**_

**CASSTROPHE: U WERE WHAT?**

**BONJOURGURRL: WELL IN 7****TH**** GRADE I WAS PREGNANT**

**CASSTROPHE: !**

**BONJOURGURRL: AND I'M AFRAID THOMI-LEIGH KNOWS!**

**CASSTROPHE: Y WULD SHE NO. DID U GUYS GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL?**

**BONJOURGURRL: YEA LEDFORD MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**CASSTROPHE: WOW SO U ABORTED?**

**BONJOURGURRL: YEA I WISH I DIDN'T BUT I WAS ONLY 13**

**CASSTROPHE: WOW BUT I GTG**

**BONJOURGURRL: MKAY BYE**

**CASSTROPHE LOGGED OF AT 8:25 PM**

**BONJOURGURRL LOGGED OF AT 8:26 PM**

**Harrington/ Block Estate**

**Laura's Room**

**8:55 PM**

**September 1****st**

**OMG, I can't believe she tried to ruin my family. Cassidy is going down! I'm going to chat with the girls about it!**

**PLDLAUR: OMG CASSIDY TRIED TO RUIN MY FAMILY**

**PLDTHOMI- SHE DID NOT?**

**PLDLAUR: SHE TRIED TO CONVINCE MY MOM THAT MY DAD CHEATED ON HER WITH BROOKE'S MOM**

**PLDSAM: OMG URE KIDDING**

**PLDLAUR: I'M NOT**

**PLDBRI: OMG I HAVE A PLAN**

**PLDTHOMI: WHAT?**

**PLDLAUR: WHAT?**

**PLDSAM: WHAT?**

**PLDBRI: WE WILL….**

**(AN: Again To be continued…. And sorry it's so short. I have writer's block)**


	9. Author's Note!

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm really stuck. Any authors out there with ideas can I please have them. I have disabled anonymous reviews, sorry! So I really need ideas for this story. I'm currently writing the next longer chapter of Home.**


	10. ADOPTION

It's PLDLAURA here (well duh) but anyways I have decided to put some of my stories up for adoption. I just have been stuck at them for awhile and/or just lost interest.

My Stories and synopsis:

Clique: The Next Generation- Drama! All one word.

Home: All about Massie falling in love with Harris while visiting them in FL

Fab Five: The Westchester Cheerleading Scandal: The movie "Fab Five" but slightly different

Clique BY YOU: A clique story you create

Welcome to the Show: Real life with clique characters kinda Degrassi

Closer Than You Think: Well Massie and Cam's life in Westchester as family

What Happens When (Supposed to be series): Just random real life situations

MAKE iT SHiNE/ON ME/FOR LiFE: Clique meets Hollywood Arts

X Evolution: Cheer meets Clique

That's all my stories, but certain ones are up for grab. They Are…

Adoption:

Clique Next Generation

Clique BY YOU

What Happens When

Home (maybe)

But just ask me and if I've seen your stories around then yes or if not I might ask for a next chapter. J

LOVE AND THANKS,

-PLDLAURA


End file.
